Escalera al abismo
by LloydZelos
Summary: Tras la derrota del Rey Sombra en el Imperio de Cristal, Twilight Sparkle y compañía por fin respiran aliviados, dado que su amenaza ha desaparecido para siempre gracias a los buenos sentimientos de sus antaño esclavos. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirán que el temido unicornio oscuro se encuentra lejos de estar neutralizado, y deberán detenerle de nuevo... viajando a nuestro mundo.
1. Prólogo: Oportunidad

—¡Contemplad a la Princesa de Cristal!

Esa frase, expresada en un momento crítico por un viandante anónimo, sacó a los aterrorizados ciudadanos de su estupor. Lentamente, pero con una gran sorpresa y esperanza en el corazón, levantaron sus cabezas mientras salían del terror y la confusión, observando cómo la alicornio rosa Cadence descendía de forma magnífica y digna con el pequeño dragón a su espalda y sujetando el mítico Corazón de Cristal en su magia, a pesar de su evidente cansancio físico y mental debido a haberles estado protegiendo durante tanto tiempo. La fuerza y confianza que irradiaba quedó aún más de manifiesto si cabe cuando al aterrizar destrozó de un solo golpe el corazón falso que había estado presidiendo la feria.

Entonces, habló. Con firmeza, pero no menos dulzura y compasión, se dirigió a los ponis que la rodeaban. Los que la acababan de reconocer como su gobernante: su pueblo.

—¡El Corazón de Cristal ha regresado! ¡Usad vuestro amor para aseguraros que el Rey Sombra no lo haga!-dijo para, justo después, colocar la reliquia en su generador con un fluido movimiento de cabeza.

Mucho más arriba, el siniestro tirano observaba con cautela. Cuando fue privado de su cuerpo y gran parte de sus poderes hace más de mil años por las mil veces malditas Celestia y Luna, aparte de esconder previamente la valiosa reliquia para retornar en el momento oportuno, se encargó de lanzar una maldición sobre todo el Imperio para asegurarse de que no se sintieran a salvo. Al desaparecer él, invocó una gargantuesca cantidad de magia que selló el Imperio entero en el olvido, condenado a permanecer borrado del mundo hasta su retorno: si él no estaba, sus sirvientes tampoco. Y para cuando llegase ese día, cual titiritero manipuló los hilos de la esperanza y la cordura de todos ellos, logrando así que al pensar en él sintieran un indecible sentimiento de horror y abandono. Le temerían, porque así debía ser.

Al fin y al cabo, había logrado lo que nadie más. Pensó en Discord con desprecio: le parecía increíble que, teniendo el poder de moldear la realidad a su antojo, hubiese gobernado Equestria como un simple niño con sus juguetes. Un poder infinito que además se hacía más fuerte con la falta de armonía que él provocaba, y su naturaleza juguetona y despreocupada fue su perdición. Un espíritu, un dios, derrotado por dos princesas alicornio. Patético. Mientras que él, que había nacido como un simple unicornio, había estudiado y practicado la magia negra con devoción hasta llegar a un nivel de maestría imposible de superar, que luego utilizó para poder esclavizar a la que luego sería su gente.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente al presenciar algo que no creía posible: los ponis de cristal brillaban y estaban cargando el corazón con una sonrisa en los labios, confiados. Esperanzados. Por todas partes empezó a extenderse un fulgor limpio, purificador.

—¡¿Qué?! No... ¡Parad!

La energía prosiguió su camino, implacable. Extendiéndose por el diseño dendrítico de las calles, reverberando y aumentando su potencia, para al llegar a los límites de la ciudad, regresar de golpe al generador y llenarlo a rebosar, haciendo que la reliquia girase a toda velocidad y liberase toda la tremenda carga mágica de golpe. Ponis del lugar y esos malditos extraños brillando, sus preciados cristales negros estallando en millones de fragmentos que se desvanecían, el canceroso color del cielo dando paso al límpido azul del día...

Él.

El cúmulo de buenos sentimientos, liberados en una vasta onda mágica, le alcanzó de lleno. El dolor era insoportable, era como tener una corriente de magma fundido corriendo por sus venas: un calor agobiante e inevitable que le ponía enfermo y le destruía. Fisuras empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus órganos internos empezaron a hincharse y morir, la sangre se heló e hizo fino polvo dentro de él. Pero nada de eso era comparable a la rabia que sentía al ver que había sido derrotado una vez más, que sus planes elaborados hace siglos se hacían añicos delante de sus ojos. Se miró sus propias patas delanteras, sorprendido. No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía serlo.

—¡GRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Con un rugido de impotencia, finalmente estalló. La magia acabó su trabajo, purificando todo rastro de su presencia en el Imperio de Cristal y desintegrando cada átomo de su ser... salvo su cuerno. Teniendo en cuenta que era el conductor de las energías arcanas en los unicornios, era la parte de la anatomía de esa raza de ponis más resistente con diferencia. Y en el caso de Sombra, que había manejado una magia increíblemente poderosa durante largo tiempo, dicha resistencia probó ser demasiado hasta para el Corazón de Cristal y el dañino poder que emitía para él. De modo que el solitario apéndice voló, impulsado por la onda de choque, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Muchos kilómetros al sur de allí, una solitaria figura se movía entre los árboles y el aire nocturno, acechando a su presa. Deslizó su cola reptiliana por el suelo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible: gracias a los pegasos que no era otoño, hubiera sido una tarea titánica moverse en silencio a través de la hojarasca de los pocos, pero de copa generosa, árboles caducifolios que habitaban el lugar. Acomodó su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo contra el grueso tronco de roble que tenía enfrente, sintiendo sus duras y frías escamas contra la corteza. Asomó la cabeza y apartó lentamente con sus brazos el arbusto que le impedía la visión...

Ah, ahí estaba. Ese cuerpo bulboso y fibroso, coronado por un penacho de hojas. Sentado despreocupado en ese claro del bosque, con sus patitas extendidas y los pequeños brazos usados como soporte, burlándose de él. Perfecto, que cantase victoria todo lo que quisiera, ya era suya. Alzando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, como si fuera una enorme cobra, pasó por encima del matorral por el que había estado observando sin rozarloy con cuidado de que no se le cayese la alforja que llevaba a la cintura, para justo después apoyarse en el suelo con las garras. Estar en esa postura de puente no era nada incómodo para él, dada su flexibilidad: el problema era mover su cola igual que había hecho con su tórax. Despacio, despacio... Un poco más y ya estaría colocado detrás de su objetivo, no tendría escapatoria, no podría mirarle con esas cuencas vacías como ahora...

Un momento. Le estaba mirando. Esa maldita cosa había elegido ese preciso momento para girarse y mirarlo.

—Oh no, por favor...

La mandrágora siguió observándole durante un interminable segundo más con los huecos vacíos de su cara que pasaban por ojos. Entonces, abrió la boca seca y arrugada con espanto y gritó, haciendo que su perseguidor cayese pesadamente al suelo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

Todo el mundo que se dedicaba a la botánica y la magia sabía que la mandrágora era una planta peculiar, dotada de brazos y piernas y una cara atroz que emitía un espantoso grito al ser arrancada del suelo. Dicho exabrupto resultaba tremendamente doloroso al oído, y en ocasiones podía llegar a provocar sordera o matar de puro susto. Había tomado las debidas precauciones, equipándose con tapones para los oídos a la hora de sacarla de la tierra, pero la mala suerte quiso que hiciese demasiada fuerza y se le escapara de las manos. Lo que pocos sabían era que esta planta continúa gritando una vez arrancada durante unos minutos (a un nivel horriblemente molesto y agudo pero ya no peligroso), y que si logra apoyarse sobre algo, correrá a una velocidad endiablada para escapar.

Con un pitido insoportable en los oídos, finalmente miró a su alrededor: esa maldita planta había vuelto a salir por patas, y ni saboreando el aire con su lengua bífida pudo detectarla. Normal, había demasiados animales y plantas aromáticas en ese bosque. Suspiró, levantándose del suelo trabajosamente, y se deslizó de vuelta a su casa.

La vida no era excesivamente complicada para los ponis que habitaban en ese área boscosa conocida como Hollow Shades, situada no demasiado lejos de la costa este de Equestria. Bastaba con que no se aventurasen solos fuera del poblado situado en su mismo centro, y que siguiesen los caminos escrupulosamente: al fin y al cabo, no era un lugar tan peligroso como el famoso Bosque Everfree. Sin embargo, el ser que había perdido a su escurridizo fugitivo no era un poni, sino un naga. Esta especie emparentada con los dragones tenía un tórax musculoso, dos brazos acabados en afiladas garras, una poderosa cola con la que moverse y una cabeza vagamente parecida a la de las iguanas con una cresta de espinas duras como el diamante. Era antigua como el mundo, y ya habitaba en el país antes de que los equinos hiciesen de él su nuevo hogar, pero debido a su carácter retraído nunca tuvo problemas con ellos. De hecho, sus miembros le estaban bastante agradecidos a Celestia y Luna por haberles librado de Discord en el pasado (aunque esa confianza disminuyó un poco con el incidente de Nightmare Moon), pero no hasta el punto de rendirles pleitesía: eran un pueblo orgulloso, y seguían sus propias normas, teniendo un jefe que habitaba en un lugar que sólo ellos conocían y donde celebraban la reunión anual de los clanes. Las princesas sabían esto, y mantenían con ellos una relación de igualdad y respeto mutuos.

Fue un escaso número de kilómetros el que le separaban de su hogar, pero aun así se le hizo el tiempo eterno. Por fin la divisó: una cabaña de madera construida en el interior mismo de una colina, con una chimenea disimulada, una ventana y una puerta que cerró detrás suyo al entrar. Era una residencia sencilla de dos habitaciones: su cuarto, donde dormía y se alimentaba, y la entrada, donde cocinaba y preparaba sus pócimas y ungüentos mágicos. Era bien sabido por cualquier historiador que los naga eran un pueblo practicante de la magia, pero al carecer de un órgano conductor como otros seres, tenían que esforzarse más de lo normal y utilizar todo su cuerpo para controlar el flujo de energía, descargándola normalmente por sus garras. Él en concreto sabía utilizar magia de esa forma, pero se limitaba a aplicarla en tareas cotidianas como encender un fuego o hacer levitar varios ingredientes. No, él prefería estudiar las propiedades curativas, potenciadoras o venenosas de animales y plantas naturales, como así atestiguaban las estanterías repletas de frascos con diversos y extraños objetos. Silenciosamente se dirigió a la que tenía encima de la chimenea, apartó los tarros de madreselva y rosa lunar y cogió el de mandrágora, observando como esa misma mañana que sólo le quedaban dos. Meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, era increíble que hubiese gastado toda la tarde en intentar capturar una de esas plantas para que, en el último momento tras arrancarla, se le escapase y le obligara a dar vueltas por el bosque como un tonto.

Contempló la luz de la luna por la ventana. Era una noche preciosa, pero eso no disminuía su preocupación. Como todos los naga, había entrado al cuidado de un maestro de su clan siendo un niño para instruirse en las artes mágicas, hace ya muchos años, pero nunca fue demasiado habilidoso. Cierto, se desenvolvía muy bien en la elaboración de preparados y algún que otro extraño había requerido de sus servicios, pero siempre había aspirado a algo más a pesar de graduarse de sus estudios con notas aceptables. estaba satisfecho con su vida, pero era... demasiado monótona. Sí, eso era. Todos los días lo mismo: levantarse, desayunar, practicar, comer, practicar, cenar, dormir. Con alguna actividad lúdica de vez en cuando, y quizá, en un futuro, cortejar a una hembra y formar una familia. Cosa ardua debido al carácter solitario de los nagas, pero no imposible. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo que tenía cerca de la puerta: no era mal partido, medía sus buenos cuatro metros erguido y tenía un saludable color aguamarino, con espinas granates, ojos del mismo color y una buena dentadura. En fin, ya pensaría en eso más adelante.

Fue entonces cuando captó algo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención: fuera de la ventana, un brillo débil y malsano entre los árboles, de un color rojizo. Extrañado, salió con cuidado por la puerta y se aventuró entre los árboles. No tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino, y le hizo retroceder alarmado. En medio de un grupo de árboles muertos (parecía reciente, era como si algo les hubiese sorbido la vida) y suelo grisáceo, se hallaba lo que a todas luces era un cuerno. Lo extraño era su apariencia: tenía la misma forma que el de un changeling joven, curvilíneo y pulido, pero esa coloración roja cerca de la punta no era natural y era demasiado largo. Además, por ridículo que pudiese sonar a los no versados en magia, parecía tener consciencia propia e irradiar pura maldad. Su reacción instintiva fue darse la vuelta para salir de allí, pero se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que ocurrió justo entonces: el objeto se discolvió en un burbujeante charco púrpura formado por el propio suelo licuándose, y desapareció para instantes después emerger en el mismo lugar una formación cristalina tan alta como él.

—¿Pero qué dem-

De repente, surgieron del mismo rayos negros a una velocidad imposible de esquivar, agarrando con fuerza sus brazos. Intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo como lo que era para lo que fuese que le estaba aprisionando: un animal atrapado. Un tercer relámpago le agarró del cuello, dificultándole la respiración y haciéndole lagrimear de dolor, y empezó a tirar de él, ayudado por un cuarto que se enroscó en torno a su cola. Vio con horror que la superficie del cristal ondeaba, como si fuera un estanque de pez, y dentro de él... Por todos los diablos, ¿qué era eso? Esos ojos... Esos ojosesosojosesosojosesoj-

—¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Si alguien le oyó y no acudió, o simplemente estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier esperanza, no importó. Segundos después, fue arrastrado sin remedio al interior del oscuro cristal, y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio sepulcral, mayor que el del más muerto de los cementerios, en que nada osó pronunciarse. Finalmente, en menos de un minuto, volvió a salir con parsimonia, y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

Una vez dentro, examinó sus alrededores. Un lugar tranquilo, alejado relativamente de la civilización y bien provisto de ingredientes mágicos. Perfecto. Fue entonces cuando notó un peso en su costado: bajó la vista y vio la alforja que llevaba. Metió la mano dentro y sacó algo que le llamó la atención. Un libro, plagado de símbolos arcanos y con un título revelador: _Sobre invocaciones, hechizos y otras artes mágicas, por Zslene_. Lo abrió y leyó en la primera página:

_Propiedad de Szen_

Dirigió su atención al espejo, devolviéndole la mirada unos ojos verdes como el cieno pantanoso, con pupilas rojas como la sangre y que irradiaban pura magia en forma de nube púrpura como un veneno prohibido. Su frente estaba coronada por su viejo cuerno. Sonrió con malicia.

—Bien, Szen... Tú me ayudarás a empezar de nuevo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes :**_

_**Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**_

_**Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**_

_**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**_

_**Saga de la A - Edo Nova**_

_**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**_

_**La roca - Sg91**_

_**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**_

_**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**_

_**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**_

_**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**_

_**Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**_

_**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**_


	2. I - Susurros de tormenta

La vida podía ser a veces cruelmente irónica.

Era un ser del agua, el líquido elemento era lo primero que había sentido tras abandonar el vientre de su madre. Toda su vida la había pasado en las profundidades del océano, y a pesar del ocasional viaje a la superficie, no sentía deseos por dejar atrás su hogar, familia y amigos. Desde siempre había navegado las corrientes marinas del mismo modo que las aves se dejan llevar por las homónimas al volar por el cielo azul. En definitiva, era una con el líquido vital... Y allí estaba sin embargo, con la cabeza fuera del río, a los pies de esa gigantesca cascada rugiente y rodeada de nubes de vapor con una expresión de miedo dibujada en el rostro iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. Era una noche hermosa: otra ironía que añadir al día.

Intentó relajarse y calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón, cerrando los ojos y soplando profunda y pausadamente. Comprobó que era más difícil de lo que pensaba; aún seguía en estado de shock por lo que le acababa de ocurrir y las múltiples laceraciones y quemaduras de su cuerpo no ayudaban a serenarse. Esas heridas cicatrizarían con el tiempo, pero sin duda necesitaría algo más que reposo y cuidados médicos para borrar de su mente la experiencia que acababa de vivir y que bien podía haberle costado la vida. Agitó la cabeza: ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, debía actuar ya u ocurriría algo terrible. De modo que abrió los ojos con decisión, tensó sus músculos todo lo que pudo y saltó.

Arriba, arriba, arriba. Su poderosa cola la impulsaba por la catarata lejos del suelo, como si se tratara de un pez. De hecho, su pueblo llevaba practicando este modo de desplazamiento por ríos desde hace siglos, cuando las necesidades de suministros alimenticios y medicinales de sus primeros antepasados les llevaron a adentrarse tierra adentro hasta toparse con estos obstáculos naturales. Al principio buscaban otros caminos, escalaban como podían el lecho de los ríos o incluso salían brevemente a tierra para dar un rodeo y volver al cauce más arriba. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comprendieron que eran soluciones poco prácticas, y en su búsqueda de una solución se toparon con los salmones. Estos peces salían del mar una vez al año para desovar en los ríos que les vieron nacer, y para ello debían remontar las mismas cascadas que ellos. Se asombraron de cómo daban potentes saltos y se ayudaban de sus coletazos para superarlas, ofreciendo un espectáculo increíble al ver decenas de ellos literalmente escalando el agua, dando la ilusión de desafiar a la propia gravedad. De modo que copiaron su técnica, y siglos después era común que todo miembro de su especie aprendiese a remontar cascadas cuando ya sabían nadar a la perfección.

Tras unos segundos cayó hacia delante, dándose un fuerte golpe contra una roca de la pared de la montaña y lastimándose una aleta. Siseó de dolor mientras lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus cerrados ojos. Tenían una ventaja adicional sobre los pescados que habían sido sus maestros sin pretenderlo, y era su mágica conexión con el agua que les permitía ejecutar complicadas maniobras en la misma a la perfección. Sumado a su poderosa cola, gracias a la cual podían saltar fuera del agua incluso más alto que los delfines, eran capaces de subir cascadas que a cualquier otro animal acuático de su tamaño le habrían resultado imposibles. Sin embargo, tampoco podían hacer lo imposible: el salto de agua más alto que se registró haber sido superado de una sola tacada no llegaba a los treinta metros, y ahora estaba en uno de varios cientos. De modo que había decidido remontar el agua poco a poco, descansando de vez en cuando en las plataformas de roca en su ascendente camino. Una pena que no pudiese aterrizar más suavemente, pero su especie estaba acostumbrada a pequeñas cascadas en ríos, no gigantescas masas de agua rompientes cayendo desde una montaña.

Se permitió unos momentos de descanso, pero no más. Tenía que llegar a su destino como fuera, o sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano y todos acabarían lamentándolo. De modo que, con dosis de resolución y cansancio igual de grandes, tensó su cuerpo y volvió a saltar.

* * *

El piar de los pájaros la despertó como cada mañana. Sonrió para sus adentros, la puntualidad y el entusiasmo de esas pequeñas criaturas nunca dejaría de asombrarla, a pesar de su identidad y cargo. Silenciosamente les agradeció el servirle de indicador de que debía ejercer su labor, abrió los ojos y procedió a levantarse, apartando las sábanas y levantándose de la cama. Sus cascos aterrizaron con suavidad en el suelo de su cuarto, y tras estirar levemente las alas, se encaminó a la ventana a paso tranquilo.

Abrió los postigos con su magia, saliendo al balcón justo después. La vista era tan impresionante como siempre, divisándose gran parte de Equestria debido a la altitud sobre el terreno de la que gozaba el castillo de Canterlot. El aire olía a humedad, señal de que había llovido hace unas horas; los bosques parecían tranquilos y las montañas se alzaban siempre orgullosas contra el cielo, pero sucumbiendo ante el gigantesco pico en el que se asentaba la capital. Era como un ejército de tierra, roca y nieve, saludando con respeto a su líder que tocaba el cielo con su casco en la plenitud de su poder. En el horizonte se divisaba la luna, terminándose de ocultar cual poderosa pero humilde doncella argéntea que ha finalizado su labor. Tras admirar la finalización del proceso y dedicarle una sonrisa a su autora, cerró los ojos. Un aura dorada envolvió su cuerno, emitiendo un suave brillo que pronto sería eclipsado por otro mucho mayor. Las arcanas energías de la magia ejercieron su trabajo a las órdenes de su ama, y el astro rey comenzó a elevarse del lado opuesto del horizonte, refulgiendo con vigor y trayendo la vida una vez más al mundo. El flujo de energía cesó, los párpados se abrieron y unos ojos magenta pálido admiraron su obra. Celestia, la princesa solar, había iniciado un nuevo día.

Tras una breve ducha matutina, encaminó sus pasos al salón comedor. Una gran mesa ocupaba casi toda la estancia, que en aquellos momentos supuso estaría vacía salvo los utensilios y platos del desayuno. Dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza mientras abría la puerta: ser monarca era algo que la colmaba de felicidad, dado que podía velar por la seguridad y felicidad de todos sus amados súbditos, pero no estaba exento de responsabilidades desagradables y momentos duros, siendo este uno de ellos. El personal fijo de palacio llevaba levantado al menos dos horas, como era necesario para mantener en pleno funcionamiento y limpieza la inmensa edificación, y habían dejado preparada poco antes la primera comida del día para su alteza. Era su trabajo y se lo agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tener más compañía de vez en cuando: las reuniones con el consejo y embajadores eran frías y monótonas, y sus comidas con su querida hermana demasiado escasas, debido a la necesaria vida nocturna de esta.

Claro que, cuando esa compañía resultaba ser un draconequus caótico haciendo de las suyas, solía ser mejor estar sola. En esta ocasión, se encontraba recortando con unas tijeras de podar las últimas imperfecciones de una estatua de sí mismo a tamaño natural hecha de tortitas, situada en medio de la mesa sobre una fuente de porcelana y blandiendo un sable con pose heroica. La hoja del arma goteaba sirope de chocolate en el mantel, el cuerno de un cruasán hacía de colmillo saliente, la barba y pelos de la cola estaban hechos de heno y dos grosellas hacían las veces de ojos. En cuanto oyó abrirse la puerta, el laborioso escultor volvió la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Celestia, querida!-dijo, haciendo desaparecer en un resplandor su herramienta de trabajo y revoloteando hasta situarse a la altura de los ojos de su visitante. ¿Has tenido un buen descanso? ¡Porque ciertamente te has superado y hace una mañana espléndida! ¡Vamos, chócala!

Discord extendió su zarpa leonina esperando un saludo informal, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada desaprobadora de la regente de Equestria, que acto seguido cerró los ojos y caminó resignada hacia la mesa, sentándose a desayunar enfrente de su plato y la monstruosidad hecha de dulce masa. El espíritu del Caos se limitó a mirarla aburrido, enarcando una ceja y teleportándose a su lado.

-Oh vamos, aun a riesgo de quedar como finalista en un hipotético concurso de chistes malos, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?

-Discord, creía que te habías reformado-señaló Celestia con moderado tono de reproche.

-¿Acaso vas a decir que esta humilde representación de _moi_ es algo malo? ¡Mírala, tiene mis ojos!

Su interlocutora abrió la boca para responder, pero se vio totalmente incapaz de articular palabra al ver que, en efecto, la grotesca obra hecha de receta de desayuno lucía en su cabeza los mismísimos globos oculares del antaño tirano de Equestria, que la miraban vivos y bizqueando. Al mismo tiempo, Discord miraba con una sonrisa de inocente orgullo a la alicornio con un par de enormes grosellas rojas adornando sus cuencas.

-... Por favor Discord, déjalo ya. Quisiera desayunar tranquila, y me estás quitando el apetito.

-Venga Celestia, ¿acaso no tienes sentido del humor? Además, seguro que tu madre te diría de pequeña "Hija, cómetelo todo o no te crecerán bien las alas"-canturreó con voz aguda, y acto seguido chasqueó los dedos, volviendo cada par de ojos a su lugar legítimo. Mira, como compensación, te cortaré un pedazo. Sé que te encantan las tortitas, y en el fondo estás deseando echarle la zarpa... si tuvieras. ¡Oh, idea!

Hizo aparecer de la nada un tenedor y cuchillo de plata de las cocinas y, alzando levemente el vuelo, se situó a la altura de su culinaria creación. Su cola chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer una mascarilla y gorro de cirujano que se ajustaron solos a su cara. Entrecerró los ojos sumido en una aparentemente gran concentración con los utensilios frente a si y, de repente, clavó con decisión el tenedor en la cara anterior del codo de la zarpa derecha, serrando rápidamente la extremidad con el cuchillo mientras sudaba profusamente. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el miembro cayó en el plato de Celestia con un húmedo y desagradable sonido.

-¡La operación ha sido un éxito!-anunció con orgullo el draconequus mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su zarpa. El paciente ha donado amablemente parte de su cuerpo para mantenerte con vida, así que no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano. _Bon appetit!_

La princesa miró su plato con una mezcla de asco y hambre. Cierto era que las tortitas olían bien, y que aún despedían cierto calor, pero no acababa de decidirse a probar la réplica de un brazo del espíritu del Caos cuyas unidades circulares de masa que la componían estaban despegándose unas de otras, como si un acelerado proceso de descomposición se tratase. Justo cuando iba a replicar, la puerta de entrada a la sala se abrió de golpe, entrando al galope un unicornio blanco ataviado con la armadura dorada de la guardia solar. Jadeaba a causa del cansancio, y se le notaba inquieto a causa de los temblores en su voz cuando habló.

-¡A-alteza, tengo algo muy urgente q-que comu...!-frenó en seco de hablar y correr, mientras observaba la curiosa escena ante sí. Cierto era que, desde que el temido Discord se reformó, pasaba mucho tiempo en el castillo y los que allí vivían y trabajaban ya habían visto todo tipo de bromas y situaciones extrañas causadas por él, pero nunca dejaba de sorprender.

-Por favor, cálmese y respire hondo. ¿Qué sucede?

El semental pareció relajarse al escuchar la calmada voz de su monarca, que mantenía la compostura a pesar de estar lidiando con un desayuno ciertamente peculiar y lo que intuía era una emergencia, dada la celeridad con la que sus guardias sólo la molestaban cuando se requería. Tras cerrar los ojos y recuperar el aliento durante varios segundos, carraspeó y alzó de nuevo la vista.

-Alteza, sé que no son horas, pero sería mejor que viese lo que hemos encontrado en el río de la montaña.

* * *

Horas antes, la puerta de una cabaña situada en el bosque de Hollow Shades se abrió y dejó paso a su dueño. La cerró suavemente tras él con un movimiento de su cola, afectada en varios puntos de cortes longitudinales y punciones poco profundas. Acto seguido dejó la alforja en la mesa y encendió su cuerno, prendiendo los leños depositados en la chimenea para iluminar su morada en la oscuridad de la noche. Con el crepitar del fuego de fondo, volvió la vista a la bolsa donde guardaba su preciada carga. Podía haberse teleportado a su nueva casa desde donde consiguió lo que allí dentro guardaba, y algunos no hubiesen juzgado prudente iluminar la estancia después de entrar, pero no era conveniente usar magia con ello a cuestas, dada la magnitud de su poder y lo que podía ocurrir si el objeto se veía afectado por la energía corrupta. Sin pensar más en ello, metió una garra en la alforja y sacó su premio, que procedió a examinar.

Observó con admiración la reliquia, no por su belleza sino por el poder que irradiaba, aun sin faltarle ni una sola pizca de lo primero: se trataba de un cuerno metálico que refulgía dorado a la luz de las llamas, puntiagudo en un extremo y abierto en un ancho agujero en otro, ambos adornados por un recubrimiento de nácar. Toda la pieza estaba decorada con figuras equinas dotadas de aletas y cola de pez, hechas de coral rojo, verde o azul. Alzaban sus extremidades y cabezas en señal de respeto a una figura más grande situada en la parte cóncava del cuerno, hacia la que confluían: un ser de la misma especie que ellos, pero el doble de grande y portando una regia corona y un tridente. Para diferenciarlo aún más, estaba hecho de un extraño material plateado.

Sombra dejó con cuidado el cuerno sobre una repisa de la chimenea, y solo entonces se permitió reír. Con el último ingrediente que necesitaba, ya estaba preparado para poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

_**El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**_

_**Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**_

_**Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**_

_**Parallel Stories - SrAtomo**_

_**Saga de la A - Edo Nova**_

_**La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**_

_**La roca - Sg91**_

_**Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**_

_**Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**_

_**Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**_

_**Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**_

_**La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**_

_**Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**_

_**Poemas equestres — MoisesR**_


End file.
